nolffandomcom-20200215-history
CT-180 Utility Launcher
CT-180 Utility Launcher is a specialized multi-purpose hand-held launcher developed by UNITY for use by field agents. Cate Archer was issued this device. Although the device is referred to in the original game in various intelligence items that Cate Archer can collect on her missions, it only appears in the sequel - No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way. Specifications According to the commission form for the CT-180, UNITY wanted it to do everything that the TR 60 and the TR 61 can do in one device. The CT-180 was designed for emergency extractions. :These specs were discussed between two UNITY employees in NOLF1, so some of the specs may have changed by the time the equipment was seen in NOLF2. History During the events of the original game, the device was often a subject of conversation among UNITY employees, even though its existence was supposed to be kept secret. In a somewhat ironic fashion, Cate Archer may obtain several intelligence items containing pieces of the device presumably left behind by careless UNITY agents. H.A.R.M. had keen interest in obtaining the device for their own purposes. Although their attempts at getting their hands on the device were of very limited success at first, Cate Archer may came across a suitcase containing almost complete CT-180 (though lacking the firing mechanism) in the alpine village below the Dumas Chateau and finally find the complete device in the same village, after the confrontation with Baroness Dumas. Melvin Blitzny was able to acquire a fully working CT-180, but was killed before he could deliver it. A H.A.R.M. technician in the H.A.R.M. Underwater Base was working on a captured CT-180 when he accidentally set the weapon off. It was armed at the time with a glue bomb which glued the device to his workbench. Pieces of CT-180 Cate Archer may come across: * 4g * 27b * 89g * 89g-7 * k47 * 99825-978 * 56 * 897 Overview The device resembles a pistol with an elongated barrel that features a prominent cocking handle. After firing a shot, the weapon has to be reloaded by pulling the handle back. CT-180 can be also equipped with a scope. Since the projectiles are traveling at lower speed when compared to standard lethal projectiles fired from other weapons, a care has to be taken when shooting over longer distances. Because the projectiles do not used gunpowder as propellant, the device is quite silent when fired. Ammunition The launcher can accommodate a variety of ammunition: Tracking Dart - Marks the target's position and current location on the compass. The target is unaware of being hit. Tracking darts come in handy when the mission objectives prohibit injury or death to target. Tranquilizer Dart - These darts tranquilize human target in one hit. Camera Disabler - Used to permanently disable security cameras without triggering alarm. Once the camera is successfully disabled, its light will turn blue. Glue Bomb - Used to immobilize a human target. Though the enemy can't move, it is still capable of active opposition such as returning fire or hitting Cate when she comes close enough. Electric Charge - One hit causes the patrolling H.A.R.M. robots to short-circuit and explode. When a human target is hit by the electrical charge, it causes massive convulsions accompanied by a health loss, that make the target incapable of posing any threat for a short duration. Anti-Super Soldier Serum (ASSS) - When a disabled super soldier is hit, it will self-explode. This is the only type of ammunition that can kill any super soldier (including the lieutenants), however, it is necessary to disable the super soldier first. Category:No One Lives Forever 2 Weapons Category:Equipment Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Equipment Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Gadgets Category:Weapons